Quizás
by Niorima
Summary: Quizás y si le guste el tonto de Katsuki Bakugou. Mi primer fanfic después de tantos años.


Lo miró de reojo y apartó rápidamente la vista de el, se sentía nerviosa y confundida.

Desde hace ya casi dos meses había sacado la teoría de que quizás gustaba de Bakugou, sólo un poco ¡Pero por supuesto que es un quizás! Pero claro estaba que era una teoría que "todavía ella no aceptaba aquella disparate idea de que le gustara aun que sea un poco el chico de la quirk de explosiones".

Quizás le llamo su físico porque, vaya, a pesar de tener siempre el ceño fruncido, su cabello revuelto y una expresión de querer matar a todos, no dejaba de ser atractivo.

Una vez logró ver su playera pegada a su pecho, remarcando por el sudor sus pectorales, sintió como sus mejillas se calentaba y poco a poco todo su rostro hasta las orejas, quiso quitar la vista de sus pectorales pero... Bueno, ver un poco sin que el lo notará no hacía mal. Su ceño fruncido remarcado en su rostro y una sonrisa de lado que era de satisfacción por el entrenamiento arduo que habia hecho, aquello hizo explotar el cerebro de Uraraka en ese mismo momento.

Era atractivo y eso no podía negarlo, aunque muchas preferían más a Todoroki.

También había conocido su lado amable.

Una vez, cuando fue de compras, vio a Bakugou a lo lejos junto con una niña que lloraba porque su globo se encontraba atascado en la copa de un árbol, Bakugou se había ofrecido de mala gana (eso era lo que el quería demostrar), subió al árbol y bajo rápidamente con el globo de la pequeña.

Al tocar suelo y entregarle el globo a la pequeña, la niña salto sobre el, abrazandolo y gritando que era su héroe, aquello había sacado una leve sonrisa a Bakugou y Uraraka sólo miraba enternecida la escena.

Aquello había demostrado que quizas Bakugou no era tan amargado y egoísta como aparentaba ser.

Al fin y al acabo, el quería ser el héroe no. 1, queria ser elogiado y sobre todo admirado por todos.

Era de las pocas cosas que Uraraka había podido apreciar de Bakugou, pero claro estaba que Bakugou la había descubierto, le habia gritado un montón de groserías por haberlo espiado, durante el camino recibio muchos insultos hasta llegar a los dormitorios, el se fue rápidamentea si habitación, dejando dejando Uraraja sola en el pasillo, al día siguiente la ignoró y asi fue casi una semana completa.

Vaya, había sido algo difícil esa semana tratar de hablar con el.

También el hecho que durante su enfrentamiento en el torneo de la UA, no le importará que fuera una mujer y que no le impediría pelear como el lo hacía normalmente con los demás.

Eso le gustaba, le gustaba que la tratará como los demás.

Esas pequeñas cosas que había hecho que Uraraka le haya llamado la atención Bakugou y le llegará a gustar.

¡Pero en que estaba pensando!

¡Nonononono!

Ella no gustaba de Bakugou, había una teoría de un quizás si.

Pero no era oficial.

Uraraka no había prestado en absoluto atención durante las clases de ese día, sólo miraba de reojo a Bakugou y pensaba el porque había sacado la teoría del que quizás gustase de el.

Al finalizar las clases, ella se despidió levemente de sus compañeros sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decían.

Salió del Instituto, aún metida en sus pensamientos hasta que se sobre salto al sentir como las hora de lluvia la mojaban.

Recordó vagamente que Iida le había dicho algo referente sobre la lluvia.

 _Oh, ¿Con qué eso había querido decirle Iida?_

Suspiró, debía correr rápidamente a las habitaciones para poderse bañar y sacar sus libretas de su ahora empapada mochila.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como las gotas de lluvia habían dejado de caerle en su cuerpo, ir o si cuerpo y encontró a Bakugou mirandola furioso.

—¿Acaso eres idiota o que?

Ella quiso responderle pero decidió no hacerlo, sintió como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, se esparcia una leve calor en su pecho, se puso nerviosa y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

— Hey, acercate un poco más cara redonda, —la tomo de los hombros y la apago a él— te mojaras más y te lamentaras por ello idiota.

Sus rostro se calento totalmente, estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

— Gracias... Bakugou-kun—dijo sonriendo al chico.

El chico chasqueo la lengua antes de murmurar unos insultos y caminar junto a ella, aun sosteniendola por los hombros, ella sólo sonrió y se pego más a él.

El era lindo aún con su carácter.

Bueno, quizás si gustaba de el, más de lo que imaginaba.

 **. . .**  
 **. . .**  
 **. . .**  
 **. . .**  
 **. . .**  
 **. . .**  
 **. . .**  
 **. . .**

 **Buenooo... Este es mi primer fanfic en... Ya casi cuatro o cinco años, estoy muy emocionada, este será mi primer fanfic de mis demás fanfics sobre mis amadas parejas y por supuesto el Kacchako es una de ellas.**

 **Quizás en un futuro no muy lejano escriba más de ellos, simplemente no puedo no amarlos.**

 **¡Saludos a todos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
